Over the Horizon
by Home And Charmed
Summary: H&APart Charmed Crossover Cole Turner escaped from the hell he was and been shifting from town to town until finally he found a nice place in Australia, Summer Bay Will Cole find once again happiness? Read to find out PG13 on the safe side


Note:PG13 on the safe side, this is for hardcore Cole Lovers, Cole will be the only person from charmed that will appear in this fic since it a part Charmed/H&W Crossover Note 2: Cole has stripped his powers in this fic, When Paige said Cole should just leave, instead of staying he left two more towns then he left America. This is set after The Hunters Twins arrive (And Brodie) Note 3: **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
Over the new Horizon Summary: Cole Turner escaped from the hell he was and been shifting from town to town until finally he found a nice place in Australia, Summer Bay Will Cole find once again happiness? Read to find out **************************************************************************** *****************************************  
  
Cole Turner drove his car into a place called Summer Bay, it been a year since he left San Frainscio and America all together he knew he could ran from his powers, but couldn't run from his past. He finally appected the fact that he and Phoebe were no longer an item, he been moving Town to Town trying to find the right place to settle until he heard about Summer Bay. "Well it time for a new start" Cole said to himself as he parked into a Caravan park he got out and walk towards a house, he saw a couple standing in the front door, a Blonde chick with pale skin, and a boy with curly brown hair around 17 he thought.  
  
He walked up to the young couple as they just locked lips, he waited until they were finished the kiss from the lovers brought painful memories when Cole was with Phoebe. When the two didn't away he decided to irrupt them since they didn't know he was standing their. "Ahem!" Cole said The two finally broke from their kiss "Uh hi I am sorry we didn't see you their you know us teenagers always kissing can never stop" The young boy said, the blonde stared at me I saw her blue eyes look at me up and down "Yeah I know I was married, once" Cole replied. "I am here for a Caravan" Cole said  
  
"Yeah just go through ask my dad or oldest sister for a key" the girl replied "So you new?" The boy asked. "Yeah I came all the way from USA, lets just say I am escaping from my past for once and for all" Cole replied. "Oh kool" The Girl said uneasily for some reason. "I am Seb Miller and this my sweet girlfriend Jade" Seb replied. "Okay well I better get the key" Cole replied walking past them.  
  
He saw another young girl probably older then the blonde one she had brown hair and brown eyes "Um hello I am looking for a spare Caravan" Cole asked the girl "Oh um here number 2 is open" The Girl said passing me a key "  
  
Thanks um before I go do you know where the best eating places are?" I asked 'Yeah their the Diner and the Surf club" she replied "Thanks" I replied she gave me a smile.  
  
I reached the place called The Surf Club and entered it, it was pretty, cool a Gym was in the next room he walked up to the counter, a Brown eye girl with brownish hair was talking with a guy, she looked closely like the girl in the Caravan Park, then she noticed that I was waiting to be served.  
  
"Hi could I get you anything?" she asked "Sure a bottle of Coke and chips would be nice" I asked she nodded her head and gave me the coke. "Hi you new around here?" the boy asked "Yeah I have been escaping my past" I said  
  
"Really well better not let anyone know because a couple of years ago I raped this girl named Dani Sutherland, the waitress older sister, I wished never did, now nearly everyone hates me their only a few that forgives me, it really hard on Kirsty and I We are like Romeo and Juliet" He said. "That happened to me too but I did a lot worse then that mate" Cole replied taking a slip of his coke Kirsty who came back with the chips and the boy looked at him in a weird way. "I don't want to talk about it thought" he said "That okay, my name is Kane Phillips" Kane said giving out a hand Cole shook it "Cole Turner" he said "And I am Kirsty Dani sister" Kirsty replied "Is Dani That girl at the Caravan" Cole asked "Yeah that her and I have another sister named Jade Sutherland" Kirsty said "Oh I met her, kissing her boyfriend" I replied. "Well their a lot of people who have not able to keep their hands of each other" Kirsty replied. Then a older man with brown hair appeared. Cole noticed some distant scar on the man which also appeared on the two other girls Kirsty and Jade "Hi dad" Kirsty replied "This is Cole he new here" she replied the man waved his hand. "Um if it not too much to ask what happened to you" Cole asked. "Oh well me dad, and Jade along with my cousin Max were trapped in a Mine Shaft" Kirsty replied "That must been awful, but it can't beat been possessed by the Source, Vanquished by your sister-in-laws and wife, and been trapped in the.." Cole stopped when he realised he was talking to mortals "I mean I can't imagine what it felt" Cole said quickly "Listen I gotta go" Cole replied then ran out he could feel Kirsty, Kirsty's Dad and Kane eyes following him with confusion.  
  
Cole walked along the shores of the beach, he felt free from everything, from his EX-family the whining Whitelighter, away from Demons, Warlocks and other Evil-Good magical beings, just strolling along the beach like a normal mortal. He knew that they still lurked but Summer Bay was not infested with creatures of the dark and the night. A Blonde Hair Chick with Blue eyes came up beside him "hi you must be new cuz I haven't seen you around before" she said "Yeah I just got here, Cole Turner" I said stopping,  
  
"Hayley Smith" she replied. "So why did you move" Hayley wanted to know "Uh Marriage problems" Cole half-lied "Oh well I suppose that life, you go get some, and you lose some" Hayley replied. "How you like the bay so far?" she asked "Well it very peaceful no demons or warlocks I am free of evil and good" Cole said Hayley looked at him "What?" she said "Um I meant I am free of everything my past and my wife" Cole said averting eye contact. "Listen I gotta go" he said the second time that day Cole left leaving Hayley puzzled.  
  
For the next days Cole kept himself distant from everyone he became the top gossip in the bay, Rumours that he was an alien or a freak aleast, no one came near him because they thought he was a killer, after Hayley wanted to know who he was and find nothing on a Cole Turner. Then a knock came from the door. Cole was confused no one had dare visiting him even bad boy Kane Phillips.  
  
And Kane did report that Cole mentioned he did stuff a lot worst then him which made matters even worse he opened it and saw a pale blue eyed girl with blonde hair, Cole remembered her as Jade. "Jade? Uh hi" Cole said "Hi! Can I came in?" Jade asked "I suppose so" he said Jade entered the room. "Listen are you really dangerous or just a lost soul?" Jade asked "You actually trust me?" Cole questioned "Yes" she replied  
  
"You could I say I am a lost soul" Cole then another knock came "Come in" he called out Dani Sutherland entered "Cole we are sorry the way we treated you" Dani said taking note that Jade was their as well  
  
"We like you to come back to the real world, we now believe that you are just somebody who trying to find comfort in a town" Dani said Jade nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Here we brought a gift basket" said another voice the twin sister of Jade entered with Kane Kirsty put it on the table, "Wow it the nicest thing somebody ever done for me not even Phoebe could beat that" Cole replied. Dani smiled "Listen why don't you drop by our house a 7 we have a surprise" Dani replied "Okay" he said "Well we will be going" Kirsty said the four left. "Sometimes I am glad Phoebe divorce me" Cole said to himself he felt free like a bird and this town was giving Cole the second chance after misjudging the poor guy.  
  
7:00 arrived fast before Cole very own eyes he walked to the Sutherland house the light was dark a small baby cry was heard someone was saying quiet then Cole turned the light on, since he never had a surprise party before he was shocked to see everyone shouting Surprise in the house.  
  
Dani walked up "I think we misjudged you Cole Turner Welcome to Summer Bay" she replied "I don't know what to say, I never felt so welcome into a town in my life" he said Kane walked up to him "Welcome to my world" he replied "The life I had was harsh and this town didn't make it better but the relationship between me and Kirsty made everyone change their minds" he said. "Even thought I haven't forgotten what he did, Kane like you deserve the second chance that he needs" Dani replied.  
  
"And this is also our way of saying we are sorry too" she said then she turned to everyone "Well lets get this party on the role" Dani said everyone cheered raising glasses of drinks music started playing in the background a young child and the only young child in the house started crying, a Greek woman tried to calm him down "Come on VJ don't be a party pooper" she said. "Here let me try" Cole asked the woman "Um okay" she said handing VJ to Cole, Cole just held him, VJ calmed down "Wow you are great with kids" she said. "Yeah I didn't think I was" he replied "Oh we haven't been introduced yet I am Leah Patterson" Leah replied. A Bald man with muscles walked over "I hope you aren't flirting with him" he said joking "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude" Cole replied  
  
"That okay, by the way my name is Jesse" he replied. "Here" Cole said handing VJ back to Leah Cole noticed Leah's weight "Um are you pregnant?" Cole asked "Yeah I am but it isn't my baby" she said "How can it not be your child?" Cole asked in confusion "  
  
I am a surrogate mother, the baby actually will belong to my friend over their Sally Flechter and her husband Flynn Sauders" Leah said.  
  
Cole nodded his head like he knew what they were talking about, he walked over to get some coke and poured himself and watched the crowd. For Once in Cole's Life he was truly happy to be with people who cared for him and willing to give him a second chance not once since he was in the bay did he wish he was still with Phoebe memories of her burned away forever. But he did hope to have somebody, be like Jade and Seb, or Kirsty and Kane or Jesse and Leah already a family. He still had a picture of Phoebe and the others when he was a mortal, he took it out of his pocket stared at the family members, he then threw it into the bin. Then he forgot about it and eyed the single females hoping that the bay was the way of true love. Soon Cole knew everyone before the night ended the couples danced to a love song. Dani and Scott, Kirsty and Kane, Jade and Seb, Flynn and Sally, Brodie and Alex, Rhys and Beth, Robbie and Tasha, Noah and Kit. And a few others, he eyed Irene Roberts, an elderly woman, he walked to her "Irene right? You wanna dance" Cole asked the woman looked up at him "Why sure" she stammered the two went onto the floor and starting dancing.  
  
A/N So did you like it? I will try and make it more interesting on the next chapter, I know some like Kit and Noah aren't together but I felt like putting them to together. Please Review, Next Chapter is called, Who is the one? Cole Hunts for the right girl in the bay, will Cole ever find Love. Dani, Kirsty and Jade became ridded with a magcial virus that only a special kind of witch can cure, and they have a week to live. A Half WhiteLighter/Witch to be exact with cause Cole to save the love of the Sutherlands to Venture through back to USA to find Paige Halliwell. Next Chapter will only have Paige appearing, only for a major of time Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Chris or Wyatt does not appear. Can Cole overcome his hate of the Halliwells to save the ones he cares for and without exposing him or Paige?. 


End file.
